


Colorful Sky

by Evergade



Series: Ichimura Hitoshi's Doujinshi [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Ichimura Hitoshi, Inspired by Doujinshi, M/M, PWP, Samewise
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: C'est un peu petit et pas très neuf, mais c'était pas cher





	Colorful Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

Avant la bataille contre Xemnas, Sora avait suivi les conseils du Roi et avait fait le tour de ses connaissances, histoire de prendre des nouvelles et d'être sûr que tout allait bien avant la bataille finale. Avec Donald, Dingo, Riku et Kairi, ils étaient actuellement au Jardin Radieux. Ils avaient dîné ensemble et quand Sora avait commencé à bailler, Yuffie leur avait montré leur chambre.

-C'est un peu petit et pas très neuf, mais c'était pas cher.

Pas cher. En voyant l'état de leur _chambre_ , ils comprenaient pourquoi. La pièce faisait environ deux mètres sur deux, il y avait un lit une place qui avait visiblement quelques années, voir quelques décennies, un lavabo avec un miroir fissuré. Les murs étaient faits de planches de bois mal fixés et comment ça suffisait à repousser les Sans-Cœurs, ils l'ignoraient mais ça relevait du miracle.

-Il n'y a qu'un seul lit mais comme vous êtes deux garçons, ça ne posera pas de problème.

Pas de problème, pas de problème… Le lit était tellement étroit que même si Sora, qui était plus petit que Riku y dormait seul, il n'était pas sûr de ne pas en tomber pendant son sommeil…

-Ah, et les murs sont un peu fins, donc ne faites pas trop de bruit ! Bonne nuit !

Yuffie les salua en faisant un petit signe de la main. Elle referma la porte, laissant les deux garçons contempler leur chambre et en particulier le lit.

-Il n'y a qu'un seul lit… Commenta Sora. Ça va faire petit… On a déjà dormi ensemble, mais on n'a pas mal grandi depuis…

Riku soupira et Sora remarqua qu'il lui jetait un regard noir.

-Quoi ?

-On devait rentrer chez nous… Qu'est-ce qu'on fout là…

-Riku…

-Ces gens sont exactement comme toi…

-Comment ça ?

-Ils parlent beaucoup et n'écoutent personne.

-Hey !

Sora grimaça.

-De toute façon, on était déjà là, alors autant qu'on en profite pour se reposer.

'Sans blague, c'est trop cool !' Fit une voix de l'autre côté du mur de la chambre.

'Yuffie, arrête !'

Ils entendaient des mouvements de l'autre côté du mur. Des bruits de pas, de couverts, des éclats de rires.

-Kari à l'air de bien s'entendre avec les autres, constata Sora.

-Et les murs sont vraiment fins, commenta Riku.

Sora grogna en se rappelant un détail.

-Et c'est à nous qu'elle a demandé de ne pas faire de bruit ?

Il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir s'il y avait trop de bruit de l'autre côté. Il avait le sommeil délicat et… Et seulement quand il était vraiment fatigué, il arrivait à dormir d'un coup. Et là, il venait d'avoir une idée pour se fatiguer là, dans cette chambre, en pas très longtemps. Et avec Riku.

-Ça m'gonfle, soupira-t-il soudainement. Je vais me coucher.

Il enleva son pantalon et sa veste en deux secondes et s'assit sur le lit.

-On va vraiment dormir ensemble ? Demanda Riku, septique. Parce que c'est vraiment pas très large.

-Quoi ? S'énerva Sora. Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi, c'est ça ?

-C'est pas ce je…

-Alors viens ! Il y a assez de place !

* * *

 

-Assez de place, hein….

-En fait, c'est vraiment pas grand, reconnu Sora, une fois allongé.

Ils étaient tous les deux allongés dans le lit une place et s'ils ne bougeaient pas d'un poil de la nuit, ça irait…

-On est deux mecs dans un seul lit…

Sora soupira puis se rappela son 'plan'. Sans prévenir, il se redressa et s'installa _sur_ Riku.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Demanda l'argenté en fronçant les sourcils.

-Si tu n'as plus de place à l'horizontale, va à la verticale, sortit Sora, fier de son raisonnement.

Riku soupira.

-Tu es vraiment idiot… Comment je suis censé dormir, maintenant?

Sora rigola et posa sa tête sur ses mains.

-Moi, je le peux, alors…

Sora soupira avant de poser sa tête sur le torse de l'argenté et ferma les yeux. Il respira un grand coup, s’imprégnant de l'odeur de son meilleur ami.

-Ton odeur… Ça me rappelle tellement de souvenir…

Il sentit un doigt lui caresser la joue. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit que Riku le regardait intensément. Il se serra contre lui et la main de Riku lui caressa la joue entière.

-Hey, murmura-t-il au bout de quelques instants.

-Hum ?

-Tu comptes faire quelque chose ?

-Comme quoi ?

-Quelque chose de sexuel...

Riku ferma les yeux en soupirant.

-Toi…

-Quoi ?

-T'as pas l'impression que j'essaye de me tenir tranquille, là ? Alors que je suis collé à toi ? On a une bataille importante, demain ! Comment tu vas faire si tu ne peux pas bouger ? Pourquoi tu veux toujours faire ce genre de chose à un moment complètement inapproprié…

Sora souffla:

-Mais ça ira…

Riku soupira, essayant de collecter d'autres arguments pour essayer de lui faire abandonner son idée de faire des galipettes alors que tous les autres étaient juste à côté.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées quand Sora l'embrassa furtivement. Il le regarda, surpris.

-N'essayes pas de te retenir, okay ?

Il l'embrassa une fois encore et Riku soupira. Dans sa tête il agitait la main en disant aurevoir à sa conscience.

-Et merde, j'abandonne.

Il agrippa le visage de Sora et l'embrassa correctement. Le brun se laissa complètement faire lorsqu'il sentit une langue s'inviter dans sa bouche, ayant finalement obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

Riku de son côté, avait complètement abandonné l'idée de raisonner Sora. Il voulait qu'ils couchent ensemble, alors il allait être servi.

Il glissa une main sur ses hanches pour les maintenir en place car il connaissait Sora. Il avait la bougeotte, même lorsqu'il dormait. Riku avait souvent dormi avec lui et il s'était retrouvé plus d'une fois avec des bleus, parce que Sora s'était livré à un combat de boxe imaginaire durant la nuit. Et il savait que s'il ne le maintenait pas, Sora aller bouger, essayé de se mettre dans la meilleure position et Riku ne voulait pas se retrouver avec un coup de genou accidentel dans les joyeuses. C'était déjà arrivé et, outre la douleur insupportable que ça lui avait procurée, ça compromettait grandement la suite. Il glissa son autre main dans ses cheveux, non pas qu'il est peur de se prendre un coup de boule, mais parce qu'il adorait la texture. Avec ses cheveux en bataille, on aurait pu croire que Sora mettait du gel ou qu'il avait un quelconque problème de cheveux, mais ils étaient extrêmement doux, bien au contraire. Il était arrivé que Riku, lorsque le plus jeune passe une nuit avec lui, lui caresse les cheveux jusqu'à s'endormir.

Sora gémit, faisant revenir l'argenté sur terre et se colla davantage à lui. C'était le signe que Riku attendait pour glisser sa main sur son dos dans son caleçon. Il relâcha sa tête et empoigna ses fesses alors qu'il lui mordillait une oreille. Sora ferma les yeux et gémit, se laissant prendre par la douce chaleur qui se répandait dans ses reins. Lorsque Riku se mit à le masturber doucement mais fermement, il constata :

-Tu es déjà dur...

Sora gémit, autant pour les caresses que lui procurait le plus âgé que pour ce qu'il venait de dire. Il n'aimait pas l'admettre, même si Riku le savait déjà, mais quand il lui disait des phrases comme ça, ou qu'il faisait une allusion au sexe, ça lui envoyait des frissons agréables dans tout le corps. Riku lâcha ses fesses et lui colla deux de ses doigts dans la bouche que Sora lécha goulûment, savant pertinemment où ils allaient aller.

-Tu te l'aies fait tout seul ? Depuis que je ne suis pas là ? Demanda Riku.

Sora avait beaucoup de mal à rester stoïque devant autant de plaisir. Oui, il s'était déjà touché en pensant à l'argenté. Mais pas autant qu'il l'aurait voulu. Entre les voyages entre les mondes, Donald et Dingo toujours dans le coin, Riku qui était devenu son ennemi puis qui était coincé dans les ténèbres et son sommeil d'un an pour recommencer à voyager entre les mondes avec Donald et Dingo… Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps, ni _l'intimité_ pour le faire.

-Non… Pas vraiment… J'ai pas… Hnn…

Riku venait de lui plonger un doigt dans les fesses et la sensation avait fait gémir Sora.

-… En quelque sorte…

Riku plongea un deuxième doigt et continua d'embrasser le brun alors qu'il entortillait ses doigts dans ses mèches argentées. Finalement, il retira ses doigts et d'un petit coup de hanche accidentel, il frotta son érection contre celle de Sora. Sora s'écarta et s’appuya sur son torse pour se redresser. Il défit sa boucle de ceinture et palpa le membre de l'argenté au passage.

-La tienne aussi est dure…

Sora sortit sa verge de son pantalon -la joie du côté pratique de ne pas mettre de sous-vêtement- et demanda d'une voix sensuelle :

-Est-ce que tu vas me la…

Devant un Sora dubitatif, Riku se redressa légèrement. Sora fixait sa verge, les yeux écarquillés :

-Quoi ?

-Elle… Elle est grosse !

Riku ferma les yeux. S'il n'était pas son meilleur ami, qu'il n'était pas autant attaché à lui et qu'il n'avait pas sa bite dans les mains, Riku l'aurait probablement envoyé valsé avec un sort de gravité. Mais Sora, n'ayant rien remarqué, continua sur sa lancée.

-Qu… Mais elle est pas plus grosse qu'avant ?

-J'ai grandi et je me suis développé, alors forcément ! Souffla Riku, un peu énervé et frustré.

Il ne comptait pas spécialement passer la soirée à regarder Sora contempler sa verge. Quoi que… C'est lui qu'il l'avait voulu.

-Et de toute manière, Sora…

Il attrapa leurs deux verges pour les coller l'une à l'autre, s'offrant un gémissement de plaisir du petit brun. Il les masturba en même temps, se délectant de l'image que lui offrait Sora. Le petit brun était toujours sur ses jambes, en arrière, certainement appuyé avec un seul bras car il tenait son T-Shirt de l'autre. Il avait la tête penchée sur le côté, les joues rosées et la bouche légèrement entrouverte et quand un gémissement un peu trop fort remonta dans sa gorge, il se mordit la lèvre.

-… Tu vas la mettre toi-même, pas vrai ?

Sora ouvrit un œil et le regarda. Il se pencha légèrement en avant et Riku relâcha leur sexe, espérant que le liquide pré-séminal qu'il commençait à évacuer suffirait comme lubrifiant.

Sora se pencha sur Riku et regarda l'argenté prendre son sexe en main.

-Ça fait longtemps, souffla Sora, alors c'est un peu étrange…

Doucement, il s'empala, non sans mal, et laissa échapper une larme. Riku, qui l'observait attentivement, fronça les sourcils, inquiet.

-C'est un peu sec… Ça va aller ?

-Ouais, répondit Sora en s'allongeant sur lui.

Riku l'entendait essayer de reprendre une respiration normale. Il l'embrassa tendrement et malaxa doucement ses fesses. Sora posa sa tête sur son épaule et Riku essaya de se contrôler pour ne pas faire ce qu'il voulait : l'attraper et y aller à son rythme. Mais si Sora disait la vérité et qu'il n'avait rien fait, ça allait être très désagréable pour lui et l'argenté s'y refusait. Il entendait Xehanort dans un coin de sa tête lui dire de le posséder entièrement, de le culbuter comme il se devait et de plier le grand maître de la Keyblade à sa volonté, mais Riku la chasse rapidement. Il ne tenait pas à blesser Sora, bien au contraire. Et une fois cette maudite quête terminée, il aurait tout le loisir de le culbuter comme il voudrait. Lentement, Sora recommença à bouger et Riku essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose. Il entendit des bruits venant de l'autre côté du mur.

-Kairi et les autres sont encore debout… Si on les entend aussi bien de ce côté… C'est probablement qu'ils peuvent nous entendre eux aussi.

Il vit Sora ouvrir grand les yeux avant de trembler et de lui retomber dessus. Riku essaya de percuter ce qu'il venait de se passer. Sora releva lentement la tête vers lui.

-Tu…

-Désolé…

Riku ricana.

-J'arrive pas à croire que t'es venu rien que pour ça…

-Déso…

Riku fit aller et venir ses hanches sur sa verge.

-Alors comme ça… Ça t'excite…

Il donna un petit coup de hanche plus fort et Sora rejeta la tête en arrière, encore sensible.

-Ça t'excite d'être dans ce genre de situation ? Je ne savais pas que ça te plaisait…

-Je suis… Je suis pas…

Sora semblait avoir du mal à aligner une phrase correcte, mais Riku ne dit rien. Il essaya de maintenir les apparences -orgueil d'être le plus vieux- mais il n'en menait pas large non plus. L'antre chaud lui compressait son membre merveilleusement bien et ça devenait de plus en plus compliqué de rester concentrer. Il sentit une goutte de sueur rouler sur sa tempe.

-T'es pas quoi ? Demanda-t-il en accélérant la cadence.

-C'est parce que…

Sora se mordit la lèvre et retint un gémissement plus fort.

-C'pa's'que c'est toi…

-Alors c'est ma faute ?

-Riku…

-Hum ?

-C'tellement bon…

L'argenté accéléra et Sora tomba en arrière sans le réaliser, ressentant trop de plaisir pour penser à autre chose. Il tomba un peu trop à la renverse et la verge de l'argenté sortit entièrement.

-C'est… C'est sorti, souffla Sora qui commençait à revenir doucement sur Terre, maintenant qu'il se sentait vide.

Riku en profita pour se redresser.

-Attends…

Il aida Sora à se redresser et le serra contre lui. Il sentait son pantalon descendre sur ses fesses, mais il s'en foutait complètement. Pour s'en soucier quand Sora l'embrassait comme ça ?

Finalement il l'allongea doucement et lui remonta son T-Shirt pour éviter de le tacher.

-Hey, demanda-t-il, cet endroit… Ça a une salle de bain, ou quelque chose qui s'en rapproche ?

Il réintroduit sa verge en Sora qui ouvrit la bouche en grand certainement pour gémir. En le voyant prendre une inspiration, Riku colla sa bouche sur la sienne.

-Humouais… Il y en a une dans un bâtiment séparé…

Riku reprit ses coups de reins…

-Je vois… Alors ça va…

Il se pencha vers Sora et plongea sa tête dans son cou. Il transpirait à grosse goutte et il n'était pas loin de la fin, mais il préférait demander avant de perdre les pédales. Il écarta les jambes de Sora pour avoir un meilleur accès.

-De quoi ? Demanda le brun entre deux gémissements.

-S'qu'on va se salir…

Riku s'allongea contre lui, soutenant son corps uniquement avec ses avant-bras. Il avait lâché les jambes de Sora et les maintenait écartés avec ses cuisses alors qu'il maintenait le rythme. Il sentit les mains du brun s'accrocher à son dos et se dit que le lendemain matin, il risquait d'avoir des égratignures, mais qu'importe.

-Riku… Pas…

-Hum ?

-… Pas à l'intérieur…

Riku revint un peu sur terre. Un peu frustré, il s'écarta et se redressa. Il attrapa les cuisses de Sora et se maintint à elle alors qu'il allait et venait rapidement. Il était presque au bout…

-Je… Je viens… Lâcha Sora dans un soupir.

-Mm…

Sora se cacha les yeux et vint juste après, sur son ventre, et Riku fit encore quelques vas et viens et sortit sa verge de l'antre chaud. Il se masturba un petit coup et jouit à son tour sur le ventre du petit brun, mélangeant leurs semences. Riku rejeta la tête en arrière ainsi que ses cheveux, qui s'était collé à son visage à cause de la transpiration. Il passa son avant-bras sur son front, pour enlever de surplus de gouttes. Sora reprenait son souffle et détendit son corps tout contracté.

-C'est poisseux, fit-il en touchant le sperme sur sa peau.

-Lève-toi, on va prendre un bain.

Sora s'assit sur le lit.

-Et dans la baignoire ?

-On se lavera, dit Riku en remettant ses chaussures.

-On fera autre chose ou…

-Si on fait autre chose, ils vont nous entendre…

Sora songea que de toute façon, les autres avaient certainement compris…

-J'ai envie de dormir, fit-il en baillant.

-Je crois pas, non. Lève-toi.

-Riku ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu me portes jusqu'à la salle de bain?

* * *

 Le lendemain ce fut une Aerith et une Yuffie étonnées qui entrèrent dans la chambre de Sora et Riku.

-Quoi, s’exclama la jeune ninja enjouée. Sérieux ?

-Eh bien, c'est… Plus qu'inattendu, concéda Aerith.

-Ce Riku… Tu crois qu'on pourrait s'en servir contre lui, sourit Yuffie en imaginant déjà les fortunes qu'elle allait se faire en le faisant chanter.

-Yuffie, arrête de les embêter, gronda doucement Aerith.

Elle la poussa vers la porte de sortie.

-Il est plus tôt que prévu. Laissons les dormir un peu plus, d'accord ?

-Okay… fit la ninja, battue. Mais tu dois admettre que de les voir dormir comme ça, c'est mignon.

Avant de refermer la porte, elle les regarda dormir une fois de plus. Sora était allongé sur le lit sur le dos, habillé d'un caleçon et de son T-Shirt, le drap sur ses pieds. Il avait un bras sur le ventre et l'autre à côté de la tête et ronflait gentiment. Riku, quant à lui, était aussi sur le lit, allongé sur le côté, le visage enfoui dans les cheveux bruns, avec un bras visiblement sous la tête du plus jeune et un bras sur celui que Sora avait autour de la taille.

 _Mignon, en effet_ … sourit-elle.


End file.
